This invention relates to an image processing apparatus and method for subjecting an image signal to processing for moving and zooming the image.
Italicization processing for outputting the image of an original upon tilting the image has been proposed for use in an apparatus, such as a digital copier, which electrically processes an image signal obtained by reading the image of the original photoelectrically. The applicant has also proposed such italicization processing, as disclosed in the specifications of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 62-232259 and 63-199568.
The italicization processing described in these disclosures obtains a desired italicized output by changing, in units of one line or a plurality of lines, the readout start timing or address of a memory which stores an image signal entered line by line.
However, in case of a high-speed copier in which the time intervals at which one line of an image is processed are short, the readout start timing or address cannot be changed every line but only every two or three lines. The result is that the output image develops jaggies. Jaggies become particularly pronounced when the image signal is subjected to enlargement processing.